A Blood Red Rose
by Arienna DyBane
Summary: Yaoi, angst, all that good stuff. Depressing. Hiei loses his love and decides to commit suicide. Beware, B+K ahead... R&R!
1. Hiei's POV

A Blood-Red Rose  
  
A H/K poem. Pretty much one-sided.  
  
Warnings- angst, death, suicide, kinda OOC, and yaoi. You don't like, no one's making you read it. So don't flame me. If you see something wrong, just tell me in a polite manner and I shall take it into consideration.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, nor is it likely I ever will. Wish I did, but I don't. If I did, why would I be writing fanfics, ne? But the poem IS mine, and if you steal, I sick Faustus on you.  
  
A/N: Evil of all evils, 'tis a B+K... I shudder to think, and I do apologize to our beloved Youko... And BTW, if you can't guess, this is from Hiei's point of view.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
I came to the forest, of finding you there I was sure,  
  
And looked wistfully at the snow, it was the color of your beautiful silver fur.  
  
Though all I could clearly see was your rose-red hair, I watched you silently from the snow-covered trees  
  
A lone ferrygirl stood before you, and I knew then that she was love to thee  
  
And though I knew of your feelings there was naught a doubt  
  
I wanted to jump down and her heart rip out.  
  
But I didn't and moreover,  
  
Before long you were gone and the night over.  
  
The only sign you'd been there, a never-wilting blood-red flower  
  
A beautiful rose, your favorite weapon that held so much beauty and power.  
  
Because I hesitated, you were gone,  
  
I should've seen it coming all along  
  
My chance was gone, as was my love,  
  
The flower in the snow showing bitter resemblance to a wounded dove.  
  
You never cared for this Forbidden Child, I'm sure  
  
Never for this much-hated creature down to the soul dark and impure.  
  
Then you and that damned ferrygirl were bride and groom  
  
And I knew I wouldn't be seeing you here in the Makai anytime soon.  
  
I cursed Koenma with all my will for the ceremony and raged like a loon  
  
You didn't get it when I left without a trace  
  
'Twas because I couldn't stand to look at her ugly, blue-haired face  
  
Some years later I came to see  
  
How things were going for thee  
  
I walk to the window with steps light as a feather  
  
Minding not the wintry weather  
  
I saw Yukina and your daughters playing a game whilst you kept score  
  
Funny how such things don't seem to matter to me anymore  
  
You turned, our eyes, yours such a beautiful green, so like your famed roses' stems, met  
  
And you rose to your feet, and I hesitated, caught in your gaze like a fish in a net  
  
I think you finally understand  
  
But such a confrontation I just can't stand  
  
I turned quickly and fled  
  
Catching diamond tears I'll never let you see, leaving so many words unsaid  
  
You chased after me, your hair flying behind you, wild and free,  
  
Red as that blood-red rose in the wood, as my eyes had me see  
  
You called out to me, and I turned, sure but slow  
  
And I knew, as we both know,  
  
As we knew during that winter night, as we stood facing each other, right then  
  
That we will never meet again  
  
You try to tell me to wait, that I've been gone so long,  
  
But by then I'm already gone.  
  
Farewell, Fox, I loved you then  
  
And now as well, though my life will soon end  
  
For as I write this poem, you see  
  
I stare at this rose, that same rose as before, in front of me.  
  
And as I press this dagger to my wrist  
  
I think of how cruelly my fate did twist.  
  
And as my blood, red as the rose's velvety petals, spills onto the snow- covered floor  
  
I look at the flower, so lovely a blossom, and am reminded of the beautiful kitsune I once adored  
  
Kurama, with eyes like emeralds,  
  
And hair like a blood-red rose,  
  
Red as this rose, now surrounded by my blood, I see,  
  
Who will not even trouble himself to mourn for me  
  
Farewell, Fox, you were everything to me  
  
I wish you well, wondrous kitsune,  
  
As I fall to the ground and there, slowly being covered with snow, I lay  
  
And now I die, my blood around me,  
  
Red as that rose in the snow before me.  
  
That blood-red rose.  
  
@~~~~  
  
A/N: You likey? A bit uncharacteristically romantic for him, or so it would seem from him. Depressing, sad, I know. 'Twas meant to be that way. I hope you enjoyed! And no, I am not anti-Hiei, in fact he's my fave bishie from the show, if not from all anime I've yet seen. Hopefully I might write another poem to go with this one, probably from Kurama's point of view. R/R! 


	2. Read if you want another chappy plz

Hey everyone! Ari-chan here, just wanted to know what you think: should the next chappy be a poem from Kurama's POV, or simply a fic from his POV? I really can't decide.. So help me out here, k?  
  
And now to my beloved reviewers:  
  
Baka Gothic Kitsune: I AM sorry I did that... don't worry, Kura-chan WILL miss Hiei a lot.  
  
Mutou Yasu: Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Beverly: Thanks for pointing that out to me, have fixed it now. And the Old English comes from way too much Shakespeare, among other things. I'm sure you're writing is great too!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Arigatou gozaimasu! *hands some tissue*  
  
hiei no keri: Keri-chan, no one made you read this... and you already got my response..  
  
Sky Blue Angel: Hiya D-chan! Thankies muchly so! It is fun to write ^_^ and am working on the beta-ing... just find the story a tad disturbing... am actually starting to feel sorry for the nurses... and bit mad at Ano... is still great!  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing, you really help a lot! Is muchly appreciated! Ja ne! 


End file.
